76º Juegos Del Hambre
by MakoSenpai702
Summary: Anualmente, se escogen a dos tributos de los respectivos distritos para que estos se enfrenten a muerte en una arena realizada artificialmente para llevar a cabo la tarea y competencia común. Este año, los distritos presentarán a difíciles tributos que harán de estos juegos del hambre, un evento épico y de mucha entretención para sus espectadores.
1. Elección de los Tributos

**Nota: **Siempre quise realizar una supervivencia. Pensé en hacerla utilizando la serie Dangan Ronpa, hasta que fue creciendo mi interés en "The Hunger Games" y terminé creando una historia con estos dos temas. Espero les guste y la disfruten. Ninguno de los personajes son mías, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Dejo muy en claro que esta historia no gira en torno al distrito 12, los ganadores pueden ser otros distritos dependiendo del que yo decidí y bueno claramente la caracterización de los personajes que son distritos en el logo del Fanfic.

* * *

El viento soplaba en contra de los rostros de los inocentes, las nubes bloqueaban los rayos del sol del día que yacía en un ambiente triste y desolado como lo era constantemente, asimismo, el rostro de aquellos, reflejaba una esperanza de niveles mínimos y una profunda desesperación a la cual debían enfrentarse todos los años. Los agentes de la paz monitoreaban desde una perspectiva lejana y superficial a los nativos de los distritos que se abstenían a realizar las labores designadas. No era necesario mencionar que los 76º juegos del hambre estarían a punto de llevarse a cabo una vez que los tributos hayan sido escogidos mediante un sofisticado y desesperanzador juego de azar en el que todos podían o no podían ser escogidos.

Ante aquellas tareas comunes, la gente del distrito 1 comenzó a reunirse sobre los alrededores del lugar de selección siguiendo un patrón disciplinado y organizado, en el que los jóvenes y niños debían ubicarse en una zona, junto con otra estación en la cual participaba la gente mayor del mencionado distrito, sin perder la división o separación de los sexos que determinarían los dos tributos representativos.

Con una mirada baja y caminando aferrada al brazo de su hermana, observaba con miedo la manera en la que los otros de su gente contaminaba su esperanza. Ella ya estaba en condiciones de participar en los juegos del hambre pero sabía que su hermana no se lo iba a permitir, aun así, tenía miedo por el simple hecho de estar parada junto a sus otros compañeros que padecían del mismo sentimiento. Y pese a que al ser menor, poseía mejor determinación que su hermana mayor, ella tenía la seguridad de que no sería una buena representante de su distrito.

-No te preocupes Hanabi, toda va a estar bien….- Le decía Hinata en un difícil intento por calmar su estado precipitado y apoderado por el terror – Ve y ubícate junto a los otros chicos de allá. Estoy segura que este año tú no saldrás elegida. Tu nombre solo está una vez este año….- Le guiñó un ojo.

La gente del distrito 1 pese a que era una cuestión natural que se ofrecieran para participar en los juegos del hambre, habían ciertos casos que se eximían de tales actos valerosos y se categorizaban por ser las personas que eran mentalmente débiles, así como Hinata, quien pese a que venía de un Padre un tanto cariñoso y considerado con ella, no apostaba esperanzas en el futuro de su hija mayor si iba a ser escogida como tributo del distrito 1. Hanabi obedeció la orden de su hermana y decidió colocarse juntos a los otros jóvenes, no era ser escogida lo que le preocupaba, ella incluso podría dar más que Hinata, pero sabía que ella iba a ser un blanco fácil pese a venir del distrito 1.

La representante de las elecciones en aquel distrito, con una sonrisa bastante perturbadora y una vestimenta sumamente extravagante dio su mirada en alto ante la multitud y presentó – Bienvenidos a los 76º Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado….- Rio al mencionar tales palabras – Es importante en fechas tan célebres como estas, presentar la razón por la cual hacemos estos juegos anuales. Es por eso que aquí presentamos este maravilloso documental….-

Con suma atención al video que la gente del distrito 1 le dedicaba, ante la finalización de este, se dio a conocer a los dos participantes que jugarían en dichas fechas comunes.

-Asimismo, creo que es el turno de las damas….- Camino hacía la urna y gracias a un juguetón movimientos de manos en la que al parecer, se veía indecisa por cual papelillo tomar, al fin se decidió por sacar uno. En consecuencia, caminó hacía el micrófono liberando las ataduras del papel, y fuerte y claro reveló el nombre del tributo femenino – Hinata Hyuga…..-

Una verdadera lástima para su familia o tal vez no por como lo veían las otras personas del distrito. La peli azul caminó con lentitud hasta llegar a la parte central en donde se estaban realizando las elecciones mientras observaba los rostros de las otras personas. Algunos felices, otros simplemente callados y con indiferencia respecto al asunto. Un desperdicio total para el bienestar laboral del distrito, ya que ella era muy hábil con la fabricación de hermosuras que beneficiaban al estado social. Por consiguiente, no hubo más que seleccionar al tributo representativo del distrito.

-¿Tachibana Ryuu? – Mencionó tras ver como el chico era observado por su alrededor.

-Nada de eso… Yo me ofrezco como tributo….- Mencionó una voz grave y serie quien venía acercándose lentamente hacía la ubicación central del lugar en el cual yacían la presentadora y Hinata. No era raro pensar que chicos como ellos irían a ofrecerse, dentro de esa zona, no había tragedia alguna.

-Oh, ya veo….- Declaró aquella mujer observando la seriedad del joven – Puedes decirme tu nombre…-

-Uchiha Sasuke….- Un adolescente que venía de una familia bastante centrada en aquellos juegos –

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Tributos del distrito 1! ¡Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga! – Declaró con una suma sonrisa entre su rostro mientras las otras personas llevaban a cabo el aplauso correspondiente.

Ante los últimos minutos, ambos tributos decidieron ir a despedirse de sus respectivas familias y partir hacía las grandes experiencias que les deparaban como seleccionados. Hanabi solo se limitó a abrazar con fuerza a su hermana mayor mientras su madre la observaba con un rostro triste, a diferencia de su padre, quien podía hacer prevalecer su esperanza ante la rebeldía del otro chico.

-Esfuérzate mucho hija….- Le dijo aquella en un débil intento por querer demostrar su naturaleza común – Estaremos esperándote con mucho entusiasmo. Solo me queda poner mi esperanza en ti….-

- Gracias Mamá….- Respondió ella con timidez – Vamos Hanabi, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí misma…-

- Debes ser fuerte por sobre todas las cosas One – Chan, la gente de los otros distritos será despiadada contigo y no tendrán ninguna compensación por ser de este distrito. Todos querrán sobrevivir…. –

- Hinata….- Dijo su padre al notar el tiempo que tenía para ver por última vez a su hija – Desde pequeña has sido entrenada en un arte que los miembros de nuestra familia solemos utilizar para la defensa propia. Utiliza eso como arma de experiencia y vence a los otros distritos….- Explicó – Tú más que nadie conoce y ha estudiado los puntos débiles del cuerpo. No dejes en vergüenza a tu padre….-

El rostro de la Hyuuga se encendió – Haré lo que sea posible….-

Era cierto, no podía olvidar que su padre la obligó a fortalecerse desde pequeña. Hinata a pesar de ser tímida conocía y sabía pelear contra sus contrincantes. Fue entrenada día y noche por los miembros de la familia Hyuuga y fue capaz de derrotar a varios de ellos. Su agilidad y su habilidad de debilitaciones de los puntos del cuerpo fue un peligro que su padre pudo saber usar y fomentar para momentos como aquellos. En cualquier caso, eso solo sería una habilidad usada en una situación desesperada, Hinata aún debía aprender a usar las herramientas de largo alcance.

-Voy a ganar este juego y le traeré la victoria a mi familia...- Dijo Sasuke entes de retirarse.

-Es bueno que te hayas ofrecido como tributo….- Dijo su hermano mayor – Eso habla bien de nosotros –

-Ya estoy ansioso por ver como los otros distritos caen ante un perfecto como tú – Elogió su padre – No puedes perder sabiendo que has estado ejercitándote desde pequeño. Tienes historia de por medio…-

Tras la realización de las pequeñas conversaciones que estaban en razón de una larga despedida que podría señalar el fin de aquellos tributos, Hinata y Sasuke se subieron al transportador en el cual irían al Capitolio, el lugar donde se llevaban a cabo todas las secciones que alimentaban el egocentrismo de los tributos hasta ponerlos en un combate a muerte. Secciones como el desfile, los entrenamientos, las entrevistas y cosas de aquella naturaleza.

Antes de subir a bordo, Hinata y Sasuke pudieron notar la estancia de un hombre de cabello gris y de un ojo tapado por una banda azul que llevaba de manera diagonal. Estaba sentado leyendo un libro mientras rápidamente notaba la estancia de sus dos tributos.

-¿Y usted, quien es…? – Preguntó frívolamente el adolescente.

-¡Hey! Lamento haberlos ignorado…- Cerró su libro y se presentó – Soy Kakashi Hatake y su mentor de ahora en adelante -

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, la tributo femenino del distrito 1 – Señaló con una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que disgusto a Sasuke y confundió al peligris – Un honor….-

-Lo que por deducción me dice que tú fuiste quien ganó los juegos anteriormente….- Sasuke suspiró - ¿Qué hay de enseñanza que no sepamos nosotros dos? – Se fijó en la otra chica y la observó con determinación – Tu también recibiste entrenamiento ¿No? –

-Así es…- Respondió un poco nervioso – Mi padre es conocido por sus grandes habilidades….-

-Gracias por presentarte Sasuke, es uno de los modales que deberías perfeccionar de ahora en adelante. No se te olvide que necesitaras de las entrevistas que te harán más adelante….-

-Yo solo vine a ganar, así que espero de tus enseñanzas, Kakashi….- Respondió frívolamente – Hinata, supe que eras una de las que mejor trabajaba en el distrito. ¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer….? – Preguntó refiriéndose a su desenvolvimiento en batalla y simulaciones en sus entrenamientos pasados.

-Me especializo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mi padre me dice que soy bastante buena detectando los puntos débiles de las personas en las cuales puedo concentrar un dolor que paraliza temporalmente….- Ella sonrió con delicadeza.

-Chicos como ustedes resultarán difíciles para los otros distritos – Comentó el mentor – No se les olvide que también necesitan dominar armas que aseguraran varias rachas de victorias en los juegos. Pero así como describiste tus habilidades Hinata, déjame decirte que estas en una buena vía de supervivencia…-

_Eso podría ser perfectamente cierto si no fuera demasiado piadosa y gentil. Hinata debía hacerse a la idea de que tarde o temprano debía matar a alguien, sin embargo, no estaba segura si podría realizar esa tarea con éxito. _

-En fin… ¿Comemos? – Sugirió el peligris –

¿Qué sería de un viaje hacía el capitolio sin una cena que deleitará a los tributos que normalmente se morían de hambre en los distritos? De aquella manera, Kakashi y sus dos "aprendices" se sentaron en la mesa para comer y hablar de las respectivas facultades y reglas del juego. Asimismo, decidieron crear una dinámica de auto reconocimiento en la cual, Sasuke no se veía muy entusiasmado. Era fundamentalmente necesario conocer al compañero tributo del sexo opuesto. Sin embargo, Kakashi no olvidó conversar con sus tributos sobre el desfile que de seguro iba a ser una pereza total para el Uchiha, pero Hinata se veía entusiasmada en cuanto a la organización y creación de unos trajes que podrían asegurar una victoria en la competencia nada serie que concentraba en atraer personas.

-Somos el distrito 1 "Luxury" ¿De qué vamos a preocuparnos? Los trajes siempre son los mejores –

-Se nota que sabes algo de ello. Has visto los juegos anteriores – Le dijo el peligris – Pero tú sabes cómo son los estilistas, ellos siempre luchan hasta que sus trabajos sean los más amados por el público. No porque seas del distrito que se especializa en las tareas de diamantes y esas cosas, aseguraras una victoria en el desfile….-

- Sasuke-Kun, es importante discutir un atuendo que nos caracterice y describa las tareas que nuestro distrito lleva a cabo comúnmente. Es una de las cosas por las cuales Kakashi-Sensei se preocupa….-

-Pues encárgate de eso tú, yo no quiero pensar en que tendré que ponerme algo así….-

-Usted es el tributo masculino, no puedes comportarte de manera arrogante, tienes que saludar y mirar en alto a los demás con tu atuendo. Esa será la clave para atraer personas…- Kakashi realizó una posee de aburrimiento sobre la mesa – Sasuke solo sabe hablar de asesinato y entrenamiento… ¿No tienes algo mejor que contar…? _No esperaría de un distrito como este… Que fastidio…._ –

No era lo mismo para los otros distritos. Era importante conocer de quienes se trataba.

El viaje en el tren no duraba demasiado, sin embargo, la mayoría de los tributos yacía en las mesas con su respectivo mentor comiendo mientras se llevaba a cabo la conversación sobre los temas próximos que se irían a vivir por experiencia propia.

-Así que el distrito 2… conformado por un chico esperanzado y una chica de carácter….- Comentó Tsunade al ver la rebeldía con la cual Sakura trataba a su compañero; seguramente han de ser amigos cercanos – Me ha tocado un buen dúo que seguramente sabrá defenderse… No esperaría menos de un distrito como este….-

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Quieres dejar de salpicar cuando comes?! Compórtate como debe ser….-

-Tú no me mandas Sakura-Chan, que seas el tributo femenino no te da derecho a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer….-

Ella se cruzó de brazos – Estamos juntos en esto. Es importante que ambos mantengamos una imagen los suficientemente viables para llamar la atención del público, ¿No es así Tsunade-Sama? Después de todo, eso es lo que usted nos ha estado diciendo los últimos minutos en los que hemos estado viajando por este tren….-

-A la gente le importa mucho quienes son los tributos. Será de gran importancia la imagen de ambos – Comentó – Pero no por eso, ustedes van a dejar de lado lo que se llama fortalecimiento….- Avisó – Puedo reconocer que son de carácter fuerte ambos, es más, dudo que pueda soportar estar con ustedes mucho tiempo. Pero de la misma forma puede ver que no tendrán problemas en un simulador….-

-¿Verdad que Sakura es insoportable…? –Bromeó el rubio causando rabia en su compañera.

-¡Que has dicho idiota! ¡Lo que no soporto es estar en el mismo tren que tú! Ya tenía suficiente contigo en el distrito 2 y resulta que tengo que ser tu compañera en estos juegos…. Vaya….- Declaró.

-Era solo una broma Sakura-Chan, no tienes por qué enojarte tanto…..- Rio con inocencia.

Tsunade suspiró – No, difícilmente podría decir que estos dos mueran en los primeros segundos….- Miró a sus tributos – Naruto….- Llamó la atención de aquel – Solo asegúrate de llamar frentona a Sakura en la arena…- Le guiñó esperando que ambos entendieran de que se tratará.

La caracterización de los tributos y sus personalidades era suficiente para denotar las posibles supervivencias que ellos prometerían. Un perfecto y serio como Uchiha Sasuke era uno de los matones perfectos que Kakashi pudo deducir. Del distrito 2, claramente había personajes que no se iban a rendir fácilmente y eso hablaba en razón del Uzumaki. En el distrito 3, había un tributo masculino que podría burlar la superficialidad de sus enemigos, Shikamaru Nara era uno de los más inteligentes y sabía combinar fuerza bruta y estrategia. Su compañera, Tayuya también prometía bastante al ser de carácter fuerte y su habilidad para tocar la flauta era un distractor que serviría de estrategia entre ambos tributos.

Yahiko y Konan también se veían fuertes al ser del distrito 4, ellos tenían muchos fundamentos por los cuales no irían a ser derrotados fácilmente. El distrito 5, lamentablemente prometía débilmente esperanzas ante el tributo femenino Karin y podía prevalecer con la fuerza del masculino Juugo. El distrito 6, tenía a su disposición a Nii Yugito, una amante de los felinos y a Hidan, un joven un tanto loco por sus creencias y con una gran resistencia ante los dolores.

Sucesivamente hasta conocer al resto de los distritos.

* * *

**Nota: **Efectivamente, lamento si me equivoque en describir al distrito 1, aún no domino por completo la caracterización de los 12 distritos. Trataré de hacerlo menos profundo y más superficial. Sin embargo, centraré mi atención en los tributos y solo mencionaré el distrito como del lugar de donde proviene. De antemano muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Desfile, expectativas

Se podía apreciar el alboroto de los ciudadanos tras notar la llegada de los distritos. Alocadamente, se habían amontonado en la plataforma de la estación a la que conducía cada transporte mientras Sakura y Naruto, observaban la gran cantidad de personas que anhelaban conocer a dichos jóvenes del distrito 2. Naturalmente se sorprendieron al sentirse como deidades tan sobrevaloradas, el simple hecho de ser seleccionado para los 76º juegos, creaba grandes escándalos en los espectadores. Por supuesto, Sakura y Naruto recordaron los consejos de Tsunade y no olvidaron comportarse de manera afable ante la gente que se había tomado la molestia de ir a verlos. No obstante, de inmediato ambos chicos fueron llevados a los lugares en los cuales iban a ser físicamente modificados por los estilistas, quienes prometían un trabajo verdaderamente en vano, debido a la manera en la que sus cuerpos irían a ser tratados unos días después de que se llevará a cabo el evento anual.

-Eh….- Tayuya gruñó al ver semejante cantidad de gente – Cuantas personas han venido a vernos. Seguramente ha de ser por tu admirable don que tienes Shikamaru….- Observó su aburrimiento que delataba un cansancio sobre la mesa de comestibles – Habilidades como las tuyas prometen mucho en los juegos, y señalan esperanza en el distrito 3….-

-Va ser un fastidio todo esto… Seguramente me aburriré de todos los preparativos….- Susurró.

-¿Qué es lo que dices…? – Ella lo observó confundida – Eres un gran tributo y te abstienes a prevalecer tu pereza aun sabiendo que tendrás que hacer cosas de ahora en adelante….- Se molestó tan solo de mencionar dichas palabras – Gusano, te levantas ahora mismo y quiero que des buena impresión…-

Tayuya podía ser una chica de fuertes caracteres y a veces podía tener complejos en su personalidad. Sin duda conocía a Shikamaru, y muchas veces había tenido discusiones con él acerca de diversos trabajos en su distrito. Ella, pese a ser muy buena ingeniera, tenía serios problemas para trabajar con los ideales e increíbles habilidades de Shikamaru, no se podía esperar menos de un genio.

Justo cuando los 12 distritos llegaron a sus respectivas camillas donde los estilistas irían a ser su trabajo, se podía notar la conversación y entrevista de Caesar, al organizar que monitoreaba junto a su equipo todas las áreas de los juegos. Así es, Seneca Crane estaba su lado, escuchando las palabras que el anfitrión del programa le decía para que él, pudiera ser capaz de responder.

-Efectivamente, ahora que los has visto en las imágenes que te hemos ensañado. ¿Hay algo diferente que puedas deducir este año? Los distritos parecen haber "ofrecido" a tributos relativamente sofisticados… Aún no conocemos nada de ellos, pero me gustaría saber lo que tú tienes que decir…-

El hombre de barba peculiar lo observó mientras se la rascaba – No me sorprende que alguien del distrito 1 se haya ofrecido, sin embargo, la valentía de la chica del distrito 3 al subir al escenario me impresionó bastante. No quiero hacer deducciones ni apuestas, pero pienso que este año, en la cosecha se han reclutado varios tributos interesantes….-

-¡Ustedes lo escucharon damas y caballeros, aquí junto a Seneca se ha opinado sobre los distintos tributos de este año! Veremos más de ellos en el desfile que se vendrá próximamente –

Junto a aquello, los estilistas bañaban y limpiaban cada detalle de los tributos. Aquellos yacían tranquilos en las camillas en las que los habían ubicado y solo se limitaban a tener que soportar algunas tareas dolorosas que obligatoriamente se debían realizar para crear una buena imagen de cada uno de ellos.

-Tienes una hermosa piel, chica del distrito 9 – Comentó una de las estilistas al no poder evitar sentirse impresionada por la sagrada y blanca piel de aquella – Tengo que decir que no tendré que realizar mucha revisión de tus bellos. Tus piernas y brazos están como pompis de bebé…-

Ino solo sonrió con delicadeza, ella prefirió no hacer vida social con una mujer del mundo exterior. Cuando de repente la estilista centró su atención en su cabello mientras tenía unas tijeras en su poder - ¡No por favor! – Rogó al ver que iba a cortárselo – No le quites la longitud que tiene….-

Su cabello rubio era hermoso y sumamente largo, la cola de cabello que comúnmente se hacía, le llegaba hasta la cintura y llamaba mucho la atención de la gente del distrito 9, nadie lo tenía tan largo como ella. Asimismo, fue un punto favorable que le permitió a Shizune, la mentora de los tributos de ese distrito, Yamanaka Ino y Sai, tomar provecho de los trajes que iba a discutir con los estilistas.

Tan pronto como Hinata terminó de ser arreglada en su estación, ella fue transportada a una sección que seguía un patrón que organizaba el orden de los distritos. Esperó recostada en su camilla por algunos minutos hasta que por fin, Kakashi Hatake llegó a su habitación. Indudablemente se levantó para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Ya estas lista para el desfile…? Es una tarea difícil en la cual tendrás que convencer a Sasuke de que coopere. Ese chico parece tener cero interés en conseguir patrocinadores….-

Ella asintió – Entonces creo que debo ir a que me vistan para representar la labor de mi distrito – Justo antes de poder marcharse fue detenida por Kakashi.

-No te apresures, aún están terminando los trajes, es necesario que te quedes aquí por un momento…-

-¿Usted ayudó con la creación de los trajes Kakashi-Sensei? –

-Digamos que le dejé casi todos los detalles a nuestros estilistas, sin mencionar que les di los tips que conversamos mientras desenvolvíamos nuestro viaje hasta el capitolio….- Ella sonrió ante su respuesta – Si quieres saber mi opinión, ya que tú eres del distrito 1, tienes esta prueba asegurada. Lo único que debes hacer es saludar afablemente y sentir el glamour como tributo….-

-Me esforzaré por hacer eso….- Ella asintió con determinación. Más, Kakashi no parecía importarle mucho la prueba tan inútil como aquella, había otros temas más peligrosos.

-Oye Hinata….-

-¿Qué sucede? –

-¿Ya te hable del entrenamiento y de las reglas del juego cierto? ¿Cómo te sientes ante ello? –

- Usted sabe que yo soy una persona muy amable. Sé que fui seleccionada por hacer que repitieran mi nombre intencionalmente, al haber hecho cosas que no les agrado a los agentes. Usé mis habilidades para defender inocentes y a causa de ello, tuve que derribar a los agresores. Mi nombre se repitió varias veces en la urna….- Explicó – Me siento… tengo miedo… al igual que los demás. Sé que todo podría acabar en un mal final, solo espero que Sasuke-Kun y yo podamos ganar….-

Kakashi se dirigió a ella y la abrazó. Rápidamente Hinata correspondió ante el abrazo y recostó su rostro en el hombro de aquel.

-Es necesario uno de estos de vez en cuando…- Susurró – Sentí que alguien como tú saldría seleccionada por hacer cosas por los demás aunque estuvieran prohibidas, sin embargo, me sorprendieron que fueras de un distrito como él 1….- Bromeó – Al fin y al cabo, me preocuparé de conseguir patrocinadores para ti –

-Etto… ¿Podría preguntarle algo….? – Kakashi se separó de ella y observó su rostro.

-Lo que quieras Hinata….-

-¿Con qué distritos debo tener cuidado….? –

- Te lo diré por experiencia. El 2 y el 4 casi siempre tienen a tributos profesionales al igual que él tuyo. Es más, ya la gente te considera junto a Sasuke, tributos profesionales. Así es mejor que no te reveles de manera inocente ante los demás porque te verán como un blanco fácil – Kakashi sabía que sería inevitable, pero por lo menos las características de Sasuke conforme no revelarían tanto en Hinata – Sin embargo, no puedo asegurarte que ellos sean los más difíciles, pueden haber tributos de otros distritos que tengan otros dones….-

Ella solo se limitó a asentir con un inocente sonrojó en sus mejillas y fue llevada a la sala de preparación en el que todos los tributos irían a ser vestidos por sus estilistas.

La gente aguardaba en sus asientos esperando con ansias los carruajes con los 12 distritos que denotarían diversos y dinámicos disfraces. Muchos de ellos aplaudían y se sentían alocados de la situación mientras que Caesar, aguardaba sentado en lo que podríamos llamar, un noticiero, junto a otro hombre que complementaba sus palabras.

-Como ya lo he dicho, este será un momento muy muy importante para los distritos. Los patrocinadores están al tanto de lo que sucede y verán por primera vez a los tributos. Esperemos que esto sea un espectáculo para la gente que ha estado esperando con ansias la llegada de los carruajes…-

De la misma manera, los tributos aguardaban siendo vestidos en los lugares en donde todos podían verse, analizar el traje enemigo y deducir si era relativamente de acuerdo al distrito en sí. Algunos se miraban con rostros desafiantes, las chicas de mayor carácter, Tayuya y Temari, del distrito 7, entablaban una gran mirada que las convertía rápidamente en enemigas. No pudieron evitar apreciar el traje ajeno mientras observaban detalladamente la manera en la que otros eran vestidos.

-Me encanta….- Comentó Tsunade al ver a Sakura- Denota fuerza y a la vez feminidad… Has hecho un gran trabajo conservando una versión femenina. Yo había pensado en eliminar esto y esto….- Le decía a aquella estilista mientras ella asentía con un rostro comprensivo y pensaba si realmente era necesario realizar algunos cambios.

-¿Y qué prefiere usted? Dejar el cabello como está o podríamos hacerle unas trenzas dividendo el cabello en secciones y tomar la forma del trigo común….- Preguntó una estilista mientras veía la posee pensativa de Shizune quien apreciaba bastante el traje de Ino.

-Deja eso y fabrícale un collar de cereales pronto….- Ella se impresionó ante tal hazaña y con toda la motivación posible junto a su compañero, corrieron y recolectaron hilo y cereales de todo tipo.

-Ino…. Te ves increíble con ese traje….- Le guiñó un ojo Sai, quien estaba a su lado.

La rubia se sonrojó y rápidamente le devolvió el elogio – Gracias… tú también te ves sensacional….- Aunque no tanto como el distrito 1, tenía que reconocer que ellos ganaban por mucho.

-¿Qué has hecho con mis tributos…? – Regañó Kurenai al notar los disfraces del distrito 10 – La idea era justamente que no los vistieran como animales. Quítenle esos trajes y usen cosas que tapen menos sus cuerpos…- Exigió mientras Tenten y Kiba rápidamente se quitaban sus atuendo y eran reemplazados por unos más sofisticados que terminaron quedando increíbles. Por supuesto Kurenai ayudó con el estilo de sus tributos.

Sasuke suspiró al igual que Shikamaru. Ambos se dieron cuenta de aquello y se miraron por un momento hasta que el Uchiha decidió hablar - ¿Qué hay distrito 3…? ¿Perezoso no es así…? –

-Y que lo digas distrito 1… Esto es aburrido….-Bostezo tras aquello y fue tomado agresivamente por el brazo de Tayuya.

-¿Qué diablos haces…? – Preguntó con seriedad.

-Cálmate…. De todos modos, Asuma nos dijo que tendríamos que hacer alianzas. No me importaría tener al tributo 1 de nuestro lado. Después de todo, él es un profesional…-

-¿Estás seguro? – Ella lo miró confundida – Si el distrito 1 forma una alianza con el 2, haríamos un mal tercio ahí… dudo que vayamos a estar vivos si nos concentramos en ellos ¿Qué harás respecto a eso…? –

Shikamaru retomó su seriedad y pensó – Pues el entrenamiento servirá como una rica fuente de selección en la cual podremos escoger al distrito con quien formar nuestra alianza. ¿Quieres calmarte Tayuya? Somos el distrito 3, tenemos muchos conocimientos y sabremos sobrevivir….-

-No es eso lo que me preocupa… Sé que sabremos crear nuestras propias armas de fantasía en la arena. Hasta nuestras trampas denotarán originalidad. Es tu pereza lo que me preocupa….-

Llegó el momento en el que la charla de los tributos tuvo que darse por finalizada y por ende, cada distrito subió a su carruaje y se preparó para el desfile que deberían realizar para deleitar y alocar a la gente que yacía esperando.

-¡Mira eso! – Exclamó Caesar – Jamás había visto tanta hermosura en los trabajos. Esos estilistas definitivamente se merecen nuestros aplausos. Pero he de pensar que los tributos han de ser los que deberían recibir toda la atención y el crédito. Tengo que decir que el Distrito 1 es mi favorito….-

-Habla por ti, mis atenciones van directamente al distrito 2, 4 y 10, se han hecho grandes trabajos…-

El carruaje del distrito 1 lucía solemnemente sus trajes. Hinata vestía un hermoso vestido de color celeste con un patrón de diamantes que se le veía hermosamente sofisticado, ya que estos poseían muchas figuras distintas y estaban organizados. Su cabello fue arreglado a dos coletas que censuraron el descubierto de sus pechos y las cintas de género que se usaron estaban hechas de hermosos diamantes. Hinata asimismo tenía sus ojos decorados con polvo de diamante y pequeños brillos en su mejilla. Poseía un collar de perlas y sus botas denotaban unos cristales más oscuros. Sasuke usaba un esmoquin de colores azulados y una corbata que tenía varios brillos en consecuencia de los diamantes. Su capa de color azabache poseía brillos de cristal y su collar era sencillamente con una piedra de azabache. Las piedras obscuras también se revelaron en forma de agujas en los hombros del joven, creando un aspecto un tanto lleno de espinas.

Ambos tributos levantaron sus manos saludando mientras tenían en su poder, una rosa hecha de diamantes puros que brillaba a razón de sus disfraces.

El público gritaba al verlos, ellos eran increíbles.

-Diablos… - Comentó Sasuke –Esta gente hace mucho ruido por cosas como estas…- Miró su atuendo y el de Hinata – Efectivamente nos vemos bien, a lo mejor Kakashi tenía razón en cuando a conseguir patrocinadores… No lo sé, debería saludar por ahora…-

A diferencia de ellos, Sakura y Naruto andaban con una armadura de colores dorados que si bien no brillaba tanto, revelaba la masculinidad y la feminidad en ambos tributos. Sakura tenía descubierto sus hombros mientras que su falda tenía una gran cantidad de cuchillos que adornaban su atuendo. Su collar en forma de espadas cruzadas era lo que más amaba el público, asimismo, en su cabeza también se concentraban dos alas hechas de elementos afilados que podían cortar cualquier cosa. Naruto tenía los brazos descubiertos y su vestimenta también revelaba bastantes maravillas que la de Sakura. Él tenía el mismo adorno en la cabeza y un cinturón de proporciones grandes que iba de manera diagonal sobre su cintura. La gente del distrito 2 era fuerte, y las caracterizaciones de ellos sorprendieron al público.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias! – Saluda Sakura al observar por todas partes – Naruto, nos vemos increíbles. A la gente la ha gustado mucho nuestros atuendos…-

-Se impresionan porque tú te ves hermosa Sakura…- Ella se sonrojo mientras saludaba al igual que el rubio – Tsunade- Sama no se equivocaría. Utilizar la combinación de una armadura más complementar con cuchillas y cosas afiladas nos dio la mezcla perfecta…-

-Claro que sí….- Sakura le guiñó un ojo.

-Yo por sobre todas las cosas, adoro el atuendo de los dos primeros tributos. Pero el del distrito 4 es muy honesto – Comentaba Caesar al observar el descubierto del abdomen de Yahiko y de Konan, ambos caracterizados por la labor del distrito. Konan tenía ciertas caracterizaciones con una sirena. Dejando su ombligo desnudo pese a usar una suave camisa de seda azul y una falda de escamas que identificaba su tributo. Además el sombrero de caparazón de caracol que iba volteado sin cubrir su cabello se veía hermoso. Yahiko lucía con el pecho completamente descubierto y un collar de perlas sofisticado y unos shorts verdosos. Y para ambos, una decoración con algas y plantas marinas en forma de cinturón que tenía perlas como botones en los alrededores de la cintura.

Casi todos los distritos presentaban hermosuras. Algunas eran mejores que otras ya que denotaban mejores trabajos de acuerdo a la opinión de los mentores y sus propias originalidades. Sin embargo, todos saludaban con gran determinación y se percataban de ser lo más carismáticos posibles.

Aquella se fijó en el rostro desconforme de su compañero, e intentó consolarlo.

-No te preocupes Gaara… Nos vemos muy bien…- Le comentó Matsuri, la chica del distrito 12.

-¿Eso crees? Observó su atuendo y trató de mantener su confianza – Podemos sentirnos seguros de ello y saludar a la gente como si fuéramos tan popular como los otros distritos….-

La castaña del último distrito había sido maquillada con los restos de un carbón y había obtenido una hermosa figura en su rostro que a su vez también llamó la atención de Gaara. Asimismo, ella vestía una camisa y falda de colores obscuros que denotaban la hermosura de un arte oscuro. El pelirrojo llevaba una camisa negra con un cuello en "V" destrozado y junto a su compañero, un cinturón de piedras de diversos colores. No obstante, lo que más impactaba dentro del distrito 12, era la iluminación que se decidió darle debido a la luz que proporciona el casco. El borde de la falda de Matsuri y los detalles de su camisa, brillaban con intensidad junto con los mismos detalles de Gaara. Las capas que se decidió agregarle estaban decoradas con un patrón abstracto de todos los minerales conocidos y que también podían emitir pequeños brillos.

Los carruajes se ubicaron en la parte central del lugar mientras el presidente aparecía y se presentaba ante los distritos. Él hizo silenciar a los espectadores y rápidamente dio la bienvenida.

-Sean bienvenidos… 12 distritos, se reconoce su valentía, su coraje y su sacrificio…. Felices juegos del hambre… y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado….- Sonrió maliciosamente tras la última frase y se dirigió hacía su lugar actual.

Asimismo, los tributos fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios y llevaron a cabo la cena para dejar de lado toda la ridiculez de los disfraces. Al día siguiente, se enfrentarían a los entrenamientos a los cuales deberían aprender y descubrir su arma letal. Muchos ya se especializaban en algo, pero otros recién iban a aprender a llevar a cabo algún tipo de estrategia de supervivencia o dominio de un arma.

-El desfile estuvo genial, todos estuvieron locos por sus disfraces….- Comentaba Kakashi.

-Gracias…. No es de mayor importancia. Mañana será un día importante….- Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Sientes que debes perfeccionar algo Sasuke-Kun? – Preguntó confundida la Hyuuga.

-La verdad solo quiero demostrar que soy fuerte y sembrar miedo en los otros distritos….-

- No lograrás crear miedo ni en el distrito 2 ni en el 3….- Respondió Kakashi – Estuve hablando con los otros mentores… Vaya chicos…. La peli rosa del distrito 3 tiene un carácter despiadado….-

-Pude ver como reaccionó al hablar con el tributo masculino….- Dijo Sasuke – Me agradó un poco – Miró a Hinata – Podría sernos de utilidad si la agregamos a nuestra alianza….-

-Ella debería especializarse en la tecnología…. Puede ser de gran ayuda para nosotros que somos parte de una táctica de fuerza bruta. Aunque desde el principio estábamos pensando hacer equipo con el distrito 2 ¿Lo recuerdas Sasuke-Kun?...-

-Al fin y al cabo, hablan del distrito 2 sin conocer sus habilidades…- Kakashi se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla – Mañana será el entrenamiento, ahí ustedes podrán ver que es preferencial…. Pero por lo que más quieran…. No vayan a olvidar las tácticas de supervivencia… Pueden ser maestros del combate, pero si solo se abstienen a ello, estarán muertos a voluntad de la naturaleza….-

-Es obvio que no olvidaremos esas pruebas. Voy a ser capaz de aprenderme la mayor cantidad de datos disponibles para esas situaciones. Y estoy seguro que el distrito 3 tendrá grandes capacidades….-

-Yo no diría eso si fuera tú….- Dijo Sasuke – El distrito 9 y 11 poseen grandes conocimientos acerca de tonterías como aquellas. Puedo asegurar que ellos no morirán por comer plantas venenosas. Es más, pienso que las utilizaran como cebo para cazarnos….-

-Necesitamos a alguien de esa categoría de por medio…. La chica del 2 y la chica del 9 se ven prometedoras. Tal vez ella sepa mucho de ello. Después de todo, en los juegos, Tsunade y Shizune ganaron sus juegos debido a la utilización de plantas medicinales… Los otros tributos no tenían idea lo que ellas conocían….-

-Hablando de eso….- Sasuke observó a Kakashi - ¿Y tú como ganaste los juegos?...-

-Es un poco tarde para preguntar eso…- Suspiró – Pero en fin. Yo soy astucia, estrategia y agilidad…. Gané conociendo la debilidad de mis enemigos y supe leer sus movimientos –

La conversación siguió su curso hasta que por fin llegó el día en que las expectativas iban a llevarse a cabo.


	3. Entrenamiento, Alianzas

El silencio era participe de la situación en los dormitorios del distrito 4. Aquella peli azul que yacía con la mirada baja en su asiento mientras solo se limitaba a comer los increíbles alimentos que les habían preparado, sentía en su interior emociones que eran completamente incompatibles con su comportamiento habitual en los tiempos en los que estuvo desfilando para las personas. Comenzó a pensar que ya no era quien decía ser, que solo se estaba convirtiendo en un artículo de entretención público, un títere que carecía de originalidad. Tan solo pensar en ello, le daba asco y al momento de querer hablar con su compañero sobre la situación, pequeñas arcadas eran ejecutadas sobre sí misma que no llamaba mucho la atención entre Yahiko y su mentor.

Konan al momento de haber terminado de comer, se levantó, logrando llamar la atención de los demás.

-He terminado…. Con su permiso, me iré a dormir….-

-¿Ya te vas querida…? – Preguntó una mujer que aguardaba como ayudante de los tributos - ¿No te queda espacio para el postre…? Sabemos que mañana será su gran debut en el entrenamiento pero vamos, tienes que disfrutar mientras puedas – Balbuceó

Su mirada reflejaba indiferencia, sus sentimientos estaban congelados y sus ojos tan solo podían desconcertar y enfriar la calidez de la conversación en la que ella no era participe. Asimismo, Konan no quiso responder ante su propuesta y caminó hacía el dormitorio.

Se apoyó sobre una pared y se sacó un pequeño collar en forma de una caracola que representaba su distrito. Recordó las palabras de la persona que le había regalado aquello y lo mantuvo en gran contacto con su corazón mientras miraba con un rostro casi sin vida, el frio suelo –

-Para ti Konan….- Le sonrió el peli anaranjado – Mientras estuve pescando con los demás chicos, pude encontrar esto en las profundidades. Pensé en acerté un collar….-

-Es hermoso…- Comentó al ver la manera en la que brillaba - ¿Por qué tú…..? –

-Lo hago en señal de que me recuerdes….- Yahiko le sonrió con ternura – Konan, después de todo. Si sales escogida como el tributo femenino de nuestro distrito, yo seré el tributo masculino… estaremos siempre juntos –

Era lamentablemente que las cosas hayan tomado un giro inesperado, ahora que los egoísmos y las vanidades de Yahiko se le estaban subiendo a la cabeza. No obstante, él era un excelente nadador y hábil con las herramientas de caza utilizadas en el distrito 4, no iba a morir en los primeros minutos.

Al día siguiente, el reloj marcaba las 10 de la mañana y en consecuencia, la mayoría de los tributos, se habían presentado en un círculo alrededor de la atlética y alta entrenadora de piel oscura encargada de explicar los desenvolvimientos de sus estudios en esa área de fortalecimiento. No era más que decir que la mayoría de ellos morirían por cuestiones naturales que superaba los porcentajes de homicidios, las exposiciones a la naturaleza eran tan letales como la punta de una flecha que asesinaba sin piedad al primero en el que el usuario ponía el ojo.

Asimismo, las estaciones fueron mencionadas una a una por Atala, quien yacía con un rostro bastante serio y de emociones neutras al mirar los rostros de los distintos tributos que terminarían en un final lleno de perdición y desesperación. Después de todo, ya todos se encontraban en un sofisticado ambiente psicológico y de supervivencia que les gustaba llamar "Espiral de la muerte".

Dado por hecho que todos habían escuchado las palabras de aquella, se pusieron a trabajar en las distintas estaciones que denotaban habilidad, supervivencia y caracteres de reconocimiento, sin mencionar las facultades de dominio absoluto que los caracterizara como valerosos cazadores.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó un entrenador encargado del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Hinata Hyuuga, Sensei. Es un placer conocerlo – Le dijo aquella con una clara amabilidad y una reverencia que revelaba su armonioso espíritu. Los tributos que seguían una fila detrás de ella se rieron levemente al notar que Hinata era un blanco demasiado fácil. Alguien como ella sería la primera en morir.

-Muy bien Hinata, cuando quieras….- Respondió aquel, adoptando posee de batalla.

La peli azul rápidamente tomo su bastón y ejecutó rápidos ataques en las posiciones defensivas del entrenador. Asimismo, aquel supo cómo contrarrestar los ataques de Hinata y logró darle la suficiente dificultad para que ella retrocediera. No obstante, la tributo del distrito 1, no era una persona influenciable y valerosamente se fue movimiento por los alrededores del cuadro de batalla en los cuales era capaz de interceptar los ataques del entrenador y poder tomar provecho de la situación. Sus giros lograban marear a dicho hombre que tenía que forzar la vista para leer los ataques de la peli azul, mientras ella solo se limitaba a sonreír y seguir abrumando a su entrenador.

Tras la liberación y desarme de aquel experimentado, Hinata golpeo ciertas partes de su cuerpo que lo obligaron a caer al suelo mientras padecía vulnerable por unos momentos.

-Muchas gracias por el entrenamiento Sensei….- Sonrió aquella y se fue a otra estación.

Los otros tributos miraron boquiabiertos las habilidades de Hinata. La habían subestimado completamente.

3 lanzas fueron arrojadas hacía los corazones de los muñecos de utilería por voluntad de Uchiha Sasuke del distrito 1 y Juugo del distrito 5. Ambos se impresionaron al ver la gran precisión de sus habilidades. Sin embargo, había que reconocer que el peli anaranjado era más musculoso que el otro chico más serio y frívolo, no obstante, ambos parecían tener la suficiente habilidad para considerarse peligrosos mutuamente.

-Hinata… Ten….- Le dijo el Uchiha pasándole tres cuchillos – Intenta arrojarlos….-

-¡Aquí voy! – Señaló tras lanzar uno que dio más o menos en las costillas del muñeco. El segundo lamentablemente solo pudo darle en el brazo izquierdo y el tercero se centró en su estómago.

-No lo haces nada mal….- Comentó – Pero concéntrate en tu puntería… fija la mirada en el corazón del muñeco y lanzas con fuerza – Sasuke arrojó tres cuchillos a la vez logrando dar en tres corazones diferentes.

-Tenemos buena competencia… ¿Eh…? – Sonrió Sai - ¿Ino cómo vas con las plataformas…? – Él chico pálido y de sentimientos fríos aguardaba en la estación: "Escalar" y a decir verdad, le estaba yendo bastante bien a diferencia de Zaku del distrito 8, quien parecía tener problemas para subir.

-¡No es gran problema para mí! ¡Esto es divertido! – Exclamó mientras su concentración en la realización de volteretas y ejercicios de gimnasia sobre las plataformas la llevaba a tener un desplazamiento rápido, ágil y completamente correcto. Su cuerpo era tan ligero y flexible, que sus habilidades para moverse por lugares grandes y pequeños, se hacían relativamente neutros con los saltos y giros que llevaba a cabo en el aire. Era una acróbata total – Nada que las chicas no podamos realizar con éxito…- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Vaya….- Comentó Sakura tras ver la elegancia de sus movimientos perfectos – Sin embargo, yo seguiré el consejo de Tsunade-Sama y me concentraré en detectar y analizar las plantas venenosas y medicinales existentes en la arena del juego….- Ella dio inicio al sistema de análisis y rápidamente fue verificando y descubriendo los parecidos de los respectivos elementos presentes. Sus capacidades como chica del distrito 2, eran formidables y denotaban gran supervivencia en su desenvolvimiento como tributo.

-¡Bien! Creo que es mi turno – Exclamó Tenten, ajustando su equipo de arco y flecha para dar inicio al lanzamiento de todas ellas sobre los muñecos de utilería – Nada como un buen ejercicio antes de empezar.

No hubo flecha que no acertará justo en el blanco. La mayoría de los presentes se habían quedado impresionados de sus habilidades. Tenten solo sonrió con delicadeza al sentirse satisfecha de su formidable tarea como arquera y decidió lanzar algunos pares de cuchillos y otras herramientas con las cuales, también era perfecta. Los tributos observaron la manera en la que ella lanzaba sus herramientas en grandes cantidades y pese a que podía sostener cuatro en la misma mano, todos ellos daban en los blancos requeridos.

Kiba se sintió impresionado y la elogió - ¡Increíble desempeño Tenten! No esperaba menos de ti….-

La castaña se sonrojó un poco y caminó junto a él hacía otra sección de entrenamiento – Mis habilidades para detectar enemigos y la caza no serán un mayor problema. Tu olfato también nos proporcionara grandes orientaciones… Ahora necesitamos dominar alguna estación de insectos comestibles, plantas o quizás como armar una tienda….- Ambos rieron al escuchar eso.

-¡He! Habla como si fuera la gran cosa….- Comentó con orgullo, una rubia de ojos verdosos que yacía practicando en el área de combate con un hacha que la identificaba como tributo del distrito 7 - ¡Iaaah! ¡Iaaah! – Exclamaba ante sus poderosos movimientos con la pesada herramienta que término siendo lanzada al corazón de un muñeco que yacía cercano a la ubicación de Temari. Ella limpió el sudor de su mejilla y observó a Kankuro que estaba practicando con algunas cosas de supervivencia – ¡Hey! ¿Cómo vas con esas trampas…? ¿Ya aprendiste a crear alguna? –

-¿Quieres ser paciente temari? Para esto se necesitan tiempos de aprendizaje… no es como esa hacha que llevas en la mano. Las trampas necesitan cálculos y dedicación….- Temari rio ante aquello.

-Solo lo dices porque eres pésimo en el cuerpo a cuerpo… Sonrió y se acercó hacía donde estaba – Anda, tal vez no seas bueno en las herramientas pero eres bueno con la creación de cosas de madera. Y solo para que sepas….- Su mirada mutó a un aspecto serio – Necesito que aprendas a lanzar cuchillos como última vía de escape…-

Naruto por otro lado estaba arrojando algunas lanzas en la estación junto a Sasuke, Juugo y Yahiko quienes parecían dominar aquellos elementos. Su puntería variaba en ciertas ocasiones, pero demostraba ser formidable hasta en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo quien salió tercero en cuando a popularidades y estadísticas de los otros tributo, más, el fuerte de Naruto era su insaciable esperanza que siempre lo hacía levantarse aunque estuviera en malas condiciones, cosa que Sasuke y Hinata no tenían.

Ino suspiró – Ya he pasado la estación de obstáculos dos veces… Creo que debería seguir el consejo de Shizune e ir a las plantas – Justo en el momento en que iba a dirigirse a dicha estación que parecía estar en completa soledad, las exclamaciones de una chica que estaba ejecutando el desplazamiento de los obstáculos llamó su atención.

Nii Yugito se movió increíble por las diversas direcciones y sus saltos felinos no eran nada para las plataformas de alturas que subestimaban sus habilidades. Ino se sintió impresionada y patética ante dicha velocidad que combinaba un patrón de volteretas casi perfecto y solo se limitó a mirar con desafió a la chica que había aterrizado casi junto a su lado.

-Distrito 6… tengo algunos gatos de mascota. Mi favorito es Matatabi y el pobre nació con Heterocronía….- Explicaba mientras se soltaba el cabello – Pareces ser buena en esta estación. Te estuve observando….- Yugito jugó con los pensamientos de Ino al deducir lógicamente que ella se estaba preguntando el motivo por el cual, le gustaba saltar y actuar como gato cuando llevaba a cabo esos movimientos.

-No te he preguntado de qué distrito eras…- Se cruzó de brazos – Y para que lo sepas, tengo la sensación de que nos irá bien en cuanto a evasiones y cosas de aquella naturaleza. Te asimilas bastante a un gato cuando saltas y haces esas cosas tan raras… – Hizo una seña con su cabeza a la castaña que aguardaba averiguando como hacer una trampa o prender una fogata – Con el hecho de que no seamos presa fácil para ella, Tenten del distrito 10, estaremos bien – Sonrió – Ino… distrito 9…. ¿Y tú compañero?-

-¿Te refieres a Hidan…? – Ella apuntó hacía donde estaba el peligris. Peleando en la sección cuerpo a cuerpo con un par de espadas que el chico sabía dominar y dejar aturdido a su enemigo por unos momentos – Es difícil de herir… Parece gustarle el dolor así que, siento que es un buen partido mi habilidad para conseguir agilidad y su espíritu indoloro –

La rubia del distrito 9 se sintió intimidada y después de aquello decidió alejarse sin haber acordado alguna alianza. Ella todavía estaba pensando en elegir a otro distrito como aliados temporales con los cuales había arreglado junto a Sai, aún tenía sus dudas.

-¡Diablos! Esta maldita fogata no quiere encender….- Dijo Tenten en un débil intento por querer encenderla.

-Lo estás haciendo mal….- Le sonrió Matsuri quien fue a ayudarla – Obsérvame por favor, esto se hace de la siguiente forma – Con un poco de paciencia y velocidad. La castaña más pequeña logró encender el elemento que la tributo del distrito 10 tanto anhelaba invocar, asimismo su espíritu se encendió.

-¡Eres increíble! – Exclamó tras ver el fuego – Sin duda eres buena para estas cosas…. Soy Tenten…-

-Te conozco… Hiciste gran furor en los otros distritos cuando disparaste tus flechas…- Respondió tímidamente – Matsuri del distrito 12….-

-Etto…. ¿Tú me ensañarías a hacer más de estas cosas? Creo que mi cabeza solo piensa en armas, armas y más armas…- Se golpeó con infantilidad haciendo reír a Matsuri.

Peligrosamente, Sasuke se dio cuenta de la intención de Matsuri y decidió separarla de su compañera.

-¡Hey!, Distrito 12, no te he visto lanzar ningún cuchillo hasta el momento. Deberías practicar ¿O quieres morir en primer lugar? – Comentó con la intención de intimidarla y crear una desconformidad en Tenten, ya que si Matsuri era una inútil para las armas, ella definitivamente no querría formar una alianza con ella. Lo que la llevaría a ser presa de los otros tributos.

-Que te quede claro. Tú a ella no le hablas de esa forma – Contestó Tenten tomando de la mano a la más pequeña – Anda, voy a enseñarte como lanzar cuchillos y flechas. Después acordaremos estudiar las otras cosas juntas… ¿Te parece? –

-Sasuke-Kun…. Creo que tu plan ha salido en contra….- Le susurró Hinata, creando un leve gruñido en aquel-

El chico le susurró al oído – O la matamos primero, o nos va a ser difícil más tarde…-

Gaara suspiró y buscó a Kiba – Nada mal Matsuri…. Has hecho un increíble trabajo….-

Por otro lado, el moreno no pensaba de la misma manera - ¿En qué rayos está pensando Tenten? Los del distrito 6 se ven más prometedores que los del distrito 12 – Inhalo aire y exhaló – En fin. Tomaré una lanza y me pondré a practicar –

-¡Iaaah! ¡Iaaah! ¡Iaaah! – Exclamó Tayuya al derribar a uno de los entrenadores que monitoreaban los combates y simulaciones cuerpo a cuerpo. Tras terminar, se fue a la estación de lanzamiento de cuchillos y estuvo ahí por un largo rato. Se rascó el cuello tras terminar de lanzar unas diez unidades – Gusana desconsiderada… Te llevas al mejor tributo del distrito 10, y ahora tendrás más posibilidades de seguir con vida – Cuando de repente observó a Ino entablar una charla bastante concentrada sobre las plantas venenosas junto a Shikamaru y también vio la manera en la que Sai arrojaba sus lanzas con gran precisión – Ash, retiro lo dicho. Si por lo menos este señor inteligencia se hace amigo de los tributos del distrito 9, tal vez tengamos una oportunidad –

La finalización del entrenamiento al fin se vio por terminada, y ya solo deparaba por ver las presentaciones privadas de cada uno de los distritos que entrarían en razón de un patrón organizado de los 12 distritos en orden cronológico y una secuencia de hombre y luego mujer. Asimismo, la mayoría espero en la sala que estaba especializada para dicha acción, hablando con su tributo de al lado sobre las posibles cosas y puntaciones que podrían sacar de acuerdo a su desenvolvimiento.

Algunos se mordían el dedo con nerviosismo, otros solo se limitaban a observar y temblar mientras sus alrededores fomentaban esas angustias. Junto con la espera, los tributos de un mismo distrito hablaban de todo lo vivido y experimentado en el entrenamiento que sin duda deberían aplicar en la batalla final.

-¿Cómo te fue con los otros tributos? – Preguntó Sasuke a Hinata quien yacía sonriendo.

-Sakura Haruna y Naruto Uzumaki serán nuestros aliados temporales…- Al escuchar sus nombres, los chicos de al lado lo saludaron con simpatía. Ella rio ante aquello y se sintió a gusto de tenerlos como equipo.

-Que te dije Tayuya ¿Qué te dije? – Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos observando el enojo de aquella – Al fin y al cabo, un equipo promedio y hábil como el 9 nos va a proteger de las amenazas de esos cuatro….-

-Que puede esperarse de una situación como esta….- Temari observó a Kankuro – Solo nos quedará correr hacía el bosque lo más rápido posible y de ahí crear alguna estrategia…-

-Espera un poco. ¿Es que no pudiste hacer amigos mientras batallabas?...-

-El distrito 5 es muy mediocre, el 3 y el 9 se han aliado, el 12 y el 10 también. Los chicos del distrito 8 se ven prometedores a juzgar por su seriedad pero déjame decirte que serán los primeros que morirán….-

-¿Tiene que ser una broma cierto?...- La morena del distrito 11 se cruzó de brazos – Parece que pase mucho tiempo haciendo reconocimiento de insectos comestibles que me olvide por hacer alianzas….-

-Oye Fuu….- Omoi le susurró al oído – La empollona del distrito 5 y el fortachón de su mismo equipo nos pueden servir… ¿Te animes a preguntarles? – La peli verde se asustó de tan solo pensarlo.

-Antes muerta que tener que cuidar a ese lunático….- Miró hacía otro lugar – Dejemos que se muera por las plantas venenosas… Hay muchas que no se podrán comer…-

-Sasuke Uchiha… presentarse en la sección privada por favor….-

El silencio fue participe de la habitación, hasta que el azabache salió del lugar dejando un gran ambiente lleno de intriga y de nerviosismo entre los tributos que no eran aliados. Seguramente iba a sacar la calificación más alta que estaría en batalla con la de Tenten. Ambos eran muy peligrosos y no se tenían mutuamente, lo que señalaba piedad para los otros distritos.


End file.
